


The Beginning of the End

by Yamx



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamx/pseuds/Yamx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected discovery leads to an even more unexpected promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alt_universe_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alt_universe_me/gifts).



> Written as a stocking stuffer for Alt_universe_me and originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/fandom_stocking/121264.html?view=1935792#t1935792). 250 words exactly.

  
****  


The Beginning of the End

  


They run into the TARDIS, the robotic hounds snapping at their heels. Jack slams the door in their chrome faces.

"You dropped this, Doc." He tosses him the psychic paper.

"Aw, you picked it up for me? Let's see what it says." The Doctor smiles teasingly.

"No, don't!" Jack grabs for it, but he's too late.

The Doctor's smile freezes as he reads the words.

_I wish I could die._

He looks up. "Oh, Jack. That bad?"

"No. Yes. Not yet." Jack rubs his face. "We got so close just now, and that got me thinking how one day I'll outlive even you." His voice becomes a whisper. "And the pain won't ever..." Jack's hands clench into fists.

The Doctor wraps his arms around Jack and holds him close to his hearts. "I'll fix you."

Jack looks at him, confused. "You said there was nothing you could do."

He shrugs. "Yes, yes. Quite. Of course there isn't. It's impossible. But then, how often have you heard me say that?" The Doctor's eyes shine with endless compassion, but underneath that is a steely determination that time and space themselves won't dare defy. "I will not let you be a captive in your own body for all eternity, Jack."

Death. The one gift he hadn't dared hope for. His heart races with joy, relief, and just an edge of fear. Jack smiles, and takes the Doctor's hand.

His future shines so much more brightly now that he believes there'll be an end.


End file.
